A Muse to My Song
by Tay1019411
Summary: Collection of oneshots inspired by songs, no songfics. Genres vary as well as stories. K because I'm cautious, who knows what's going to come out my head.
1. Molecules Got All Rearranged!

A/N: Okay, I'm explaining this, I get inspired by songs so I figured that it would be cool to do a bunch of oneshots that based off of hearing certain songs. That is why some (most of them) of the titles are song names or lyrics from the song. I will always put the song down below the title just in case you want to know what inspired the story. These are not songfics; I don't put the lyrics in the story. So hope you like them; I just wanted to do this for fun, really. And, also, some of the oneshots can very from being super longer or really short.

Molecules Got All Rearranged

The Danny Phantom Theme Song

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed.

"What?" I turned to see Tucker and him together smiling at me. "Did you think of anything to help?"

"No," he said, dragging out the word. "But we did come up with something."

"Something that is very much needed in order to make this whole team thing work," Tucker continued.

"Something that is crucial to the building blocks of our very union as the unstoppable team we are," Danny finished.

I only raised my eyebrows, knowing that this was either going to be interesting or completely insulting to nature-most possibly both.

They looked at each other then looked back at me, sharing a silent message to start.

"Yo, Danny Phantom he was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine! It was designed to view a world unseen," Tucker rapped, making unnecessary hand motions.

"When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit," Danny took over. "Then, Danny took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash!"

What.

"Everything just changed!"

The.

"His molecules got all rearranged!"

Hell?

"When he first wo-"

"Stop!" I yelled, putting both my hands up while scrunching my face with disgust. "What. Is. That?"

Tucker looked at me as if I was dumb. "Hello, it's a theme song."

"And, how is this going to help us?" I quirked my eyebrow at them, crossing my arms. I swear am I the only one taking this seriously. We needed to think of a plan to stop Technus from taking over the city's electronics...again.

"We already explained that, Sam," Danny said, delivering one of his killer smiles. "So, do you like it?"

He gave me the puppy dog eyes.

I thought back on the cheesy rap, almost laughing. I smiled teasingly, "It was a little pitchy."

Danny crossed his arms, straightening as so he was looking down at me, dismay on his face. "Everybody's a critic."

Tucker hooked his arm around Danny's shoulder, smirking. "Don't worry, dude. She is just intimidated by our ridiculously insane beats."

I rolled my eyes, "Ya, 'cause that's it.

They weren't listening to me. "Hey we still need to think of a catchy chorus."

Danny looked at the ceiling, eyes squinting, in deep thought. "How bout 'Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom'?"

They both looked at each other, considering. Then, they shook their heads. Both saying, "Na."


	2. I'm Only Human

**I'm Only Human**

_Flowers for a Ghost by Thriving Ivory_

"Let them go!" Danny yelled, glaring at the man before him.

Plasmius was holding both his parents hostage, gripping them both; they were currently unarmed thus powerless.

Danny never thought Plasmius would stoop this low, but here he was holding his parents above him, out of reach. Danny could practically feel his eyes becoming brighter, sparking with fury.

By now, a crowd was forming around them, peering at the famous Danny Phantom.

"Stay back!" the ghost kid shouted, bringing his hand up to stop them from getting closer. The last thing he wanted was anybody else to get hurt. He looked at them; it seemed like the whole town was here. He could pick out familiar faces: Dash, Paulina, Starr, Quan, Mr. And Mrs. Foley, and if he looked hard enough he could see Sam and Tucker on the outskirts, close enough but far enough away so nobody saw them.

Good, they were far away from Vlad.

Danny turned his attention back to Vlad, getting lower in his battle stance, narrowing his eyes at the older half ghost. His clenched fists were already blazing fiery energy.

His parents looked fine, they were conscious, but clearly being held in an unbreakably hold. He had to get them away from Vlad fast if he wanted them to remain unarmed.

"Seriously, let them go. This is crossing the line, Vlad," Danny said; he was pissed. He was majorly pissed, just seeing his parents in that creep's hands; he wanted to tear his head off.

The older half ghost only laughed, making a forward motion with his head as if to beckon somebody forward.

Skulker suddenly appeared, walking to Vlad's side. He was carrying two bulky, very high tech looking shackles in his hands. He smirked at the boy, making him growl in reaction.

"It's called a bargain, Daniel," Vlad said, smiling because he knew he had the boy right where he wanted him. There was no way Danny could get out of this one, and he knew it.

Danny only glared, knowing the bastard wasn't done yet.

"You or the Fentons. Come quietly and I will let them go. Put up a fight, and things will quickly get unpleasant." He tightened his grip on his parents, making them squirm uncomfortably. "For them," Vlad finished.

Jack and Maddie both glared at the half ghost holding them captive but turned their attention on Danny, both wondering what he was going to do. After all, the ghost boy shouldn't feel responsible for them, especially since they were the ones hunting them. It wouldn't make any sense for Phantom to sacrifice himself.

Danny looked back and forth, between his parents and Vlad. He really couldn't see any other way out of this. Vlad had them both, and if he moved even an inch, they would get hurt.

Danny slumped, straightening from his crouch into a defeated postured, head bent down. The fire was no longer in his eyes, and his hands fell limp, the energy extinguished.

He walked slowly and cautiously towards Vlad, looking at his parents with resolution. He made his decision. He couldn't fight, but at least he could save them. That's all that mattered.

He stopped when he was five feet away from Vlad.

Vlad motioned towards Skulker, "Make sure he sticks to his decision."

Skulker moved towards Danny, he stiffened in response but remained still. The ghost went behind him, an evil grin plastered permanently on his face as he attached the shackles on Danny's wrists one by one. He remained behind the boy, pressing one of the buttons on his wrist, activating the cuffs in the process.

The shackles' lights started blinking.

Danny fell to the ground with a thud. He felt weak, unbelievably weak; he could practically feel his energy slipping away from him. Every part him felt heavy and slow. He slumped, kneeling on the ground with his arms hanging, hands limp beside his legs. He felt groggy, his vision blurring around the edges. His head was beginning to pound as if gravity was weighing down on him even more. It took all the strength he had to lift his head up.

Vlad shoved the Fentons to the side, forcefully, not giving them a second glance since they were weaponless after all. He got what he wanted, finally. He lessened the gap between Danny and him in quick easy strides, kneeling down so that he was able to look the boy evenly in the eye. A sickening smile spread across his lips. He took Danny's chin forcefully to make him meet his eyes. Dull, tired green met intense, sharp red.

"These was made especially for you," Vlad said to Danny, but everybody was able to hear the words of the older half ghost. "It both drains you completely and releases strong drugs into you system to add on to the weak feeling you are experiencing now."

Danny managed a growl, his eyes focusing for a second. Then, his eyes widened, gasping; he felt a spike of pain. It started from the cuffs then spread all throughout him.

It receded finally, leaving him even weaker. His body caved in on itself as he choked out a breath, feeling like his lungs weren't getting enough air.

"Did I mention that any fluctuations in either your mood or energy levels will trigger the cuffs to release more doses into your bloodstream?"

Danny didn't respond, still gasping for air.

Vlad took hold of Danny's arm, forcefully bringing him up into standing position, but the boy only slumped further. The only thing keeping him up was the half ghost's hold on him.

His knees began to shake, but he tried to remain composed. He could hear the citizens murmuring and gasping, on the verge of panic. It wasn't everyday you saw Danny Phantom at the mercy of a ghost, in fact this was the only time they truly saw their hero this beaten.

Danny mumbled, "You're a sick fruitloop, you know that?"

Plasmius growled; he yanked the boy's hair, pulling his head back in an uncomfortable position. Danny bit back a cry, barring his teeth; his glare remained unwavering.

"Get away from him, spook!"

Suddenly, Danny was free, landing on the ground with a cry. He managed to bring himself up, supporting himself on his hands. He saw his dad, being flung across the pavement by a very pissed off Vlad. His dad got up easily, his hands forming into fists. Maddie joined his side, crouching in the perfect battle stance.

"No," Danny said quietly. He knew they were no match for Vlad, especially without their weapons. He couldn't let them fight.

He got up slowly, faltering a couple times, but he pushed past the fatigue and got to his feet. He could feel his whole body shaking, but he ignored it, walking forward. All eyes were on him as he stumbled forward until he stopped in his rightful spot, blocking Vlad from his parents.

"Phantom, what are you doing?" Maddie questioned, her tone sounded worried, but Danny wrote it off, thinking that the exhaustion was messing with his head.

"You're in no condition to fight," Jack urged, putting his hand up as if to push the boy out of the way. He hesitated, seeing how badly Danny was shaking, and thought better of it. He dropped his hand, but stiffened, ready to throw the boy out of the way if need be.

Danny didn't really take too much notice of the two, instead never taking his eyes off of both Vlad and Skulker. They were the threats right now.

"Don't touch them," he growled, glaring daggers at Vlad.

"Boy, you can't afford to get in the way, now." Magenta-hot energy formed in the palms of Plasmius's hands.

Danny pulled all of his reserves together, calling his energy to his hands. They blazed electric green, flaring, ready for his command. He winced, feeling another spike of pain; but he pushed it to the side, determined to protect his parents.

He aimed a strong ecto-ray at Plasmius, delivering a direct hit to his chest, making him crash into the building opposite from them. He turned his attention towards Skulker; gathering all his energy, he thrust forward, sending quick attacks at each joint of the ghost's armor until there remained nothing left but the main body and head.

He did a round-house kick as his final strike, knocking the head off the body. He hurriedly took the thermos stashed on his belt and sucked Skulker up before the ghost could even maneuver out of the metal head.

That's when the dizziness hit him; it took everything in Danny's power not to collapse. He still had Vlad to-bam! He felt a hard punch connect with his jaw, sending him flying into the building behind him, making a sizable dent.

Danny's head was swimming, and the pain was growing. He sagged into the damaged building. The rocks and plaster digging into his body, but he didn't care. He was too tired; he couldn't even move. Everything he had went into that last bout with Skulker.

He felt hands grip his jumpsuit as he was yanked out of the building to meet the glare of a furious Vlad.

Danny's head lopped to the side, making him look past Vlad, seeing the discarded thermos off to the side where it must have fell when he was punched. His only hope of defeating Vlad was gone.

"Daniel, my patience with you is wearing very thin," Vlad practically yelled in his face. He delivered another blow to Danny's gut sending him straight into the ground.

"I will make you obey. You will not oppose me ever again."

Danny didn't even have time to choke on another breath when Vlad kicked him hard in the side. He felt a couple of his ribs make a sickening crack. He rolled once or twice from the momentum of the kick, but other than that he didn't move. He couldn't move; the pain, it was too unbearable. He was slipping slowly into unconsciousness, but it wasn't coming fast enough to hide him from the beating.

Another blow to the head-resounding crack.

Cries from the crowd.

Kicked in the already broken ribs.

Maddie screams.

Arms.

Legs.

Chest.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't fight.

Another blow to the head.

His whole body was heavy, and the pain wouldn't go away. It wouldn't lighten up. Everything was hurting, and he knew it wasn't even close to being over.

He lied there, waiting for the next hit but it never came...

He opened his eyes warily, the only sound he could hear was the harsh breaths coming in and out of him. He saw Jack standing over him, thermos in hand. Maddie was next to his dad, looking down at him with the same worried expression, but now it looked terrified.

He attempted to smile at them, but he wasn't sure if he accomplished it. His face hurt too much to feel if it was in the proper expression. He tried to say something, a joke to lighten the mood; but only a gurgle came out. He tasted the bitter tang of blood in his mouth and could feel it trickling out on the corner of his mouth. He coughed a couple times, blood spraying out. His chest tightened from the pain; it was excruciating, making it hard to breathe.

He saw Jack and Maddie knelt down next to him, hands fluttering around him.

"Phantom, don't breathe if it hurts," his mom said, thinking he was a regular ghost.

Danny continued to breathe; unfortunately, he still needed oxygen, no matter how painful it was to get, at the moment.

"What is he doing?" Maddie asked, astonished.

"Maybe he...needs to, Mads," Jack concluded slowly.

Danny looked to the side at both of them. He wanted to ask them why they were helping him, but he couldn't get the words out. His throat felt swollen, and his tongue felt clumsy. He felt slow and just...tired. His eyes began to close slowly. They were safe, so he could now rest. He had nothing to worry about.

Maddie and Jack took their eyes off of each other to see Phantom's eyes closing.

Maddie gripped his shoulder, trying to be gentle but at the same time trying to get his attention. "Phantom? Hey, stay with us. Okay?"

Her voice became frantic, her grip getting tighter, but it wasn't enough to keep him awake. His whole body went even more slump, head falling limply to the side.

"Phantom?" Jack yelled, feeling a bit of the hysteria Maddie was displaying.

The sounds of sirens interrupted the dead silence of the crowd.

"Who called for an ambulance?" Maddie asked, still looking at Phantom, but spared a glance towards the bulky vehicle coming their way.

Jack only shrugged, still focusing on the boy in front of him. He noticed that although the boy was clearly unconscious, he was still breathing although rather laborious, confirming that the ghost boy did need to breathe, which complicated a lot of things.

All moved to the side, letting the ambulance come through, but they quickly moved forward, closing in to see their fallen hero.

Children were crying, burrowing into the safe arms of their teary-eyed mothers. Even some of the men were shedding tears. The teens were grouped together, staring in shock. You could hear the loud hysterics of some, but they were held back by their friends and loved ones. For a while, Phantom had been prided as the town's savior, earning a special spot in each of the citizens' hearts. This sight affected all of them.

A woman with chocolate brown hair and determined hazel eyes rushed out of the vehicle, practically sprinting towards the ghost boy and the Fentons.

She rushed to the other side of the boy, looking down at him worriedly. She automatically put her two fingers on the boy's neck feeling for a pulse. An automatic response when arriving on any scene.

"He's a ghost; he doesn't have one," Maddie pointed out quietly, looking at the woman.

The woman looked up as if she just noticed the two ghost hunters there for the first time. Her fingers remained on the boy's neck still. "Oh! I just-sorry it's-" she stopped, suddenly looking down at the boy; pure shock on her face. Her mouth gaping.

"What?" Maddie asked, gripping the woman's other wrist. Hopefully, nothing was wrong. How could there be?

"He...he has a pulse!" the woman said, shock still thick in her voice.

"What?" Jack and Maddie both said.

"That's-That's impossible," Jack said, looking completely thrown off.

Maddie reached down, taking one of Phantom's limp arms; she fingered his wrist, feeling for a pulse. Her eyes grew wider. "He does," she gasped, looking at Jack's horror stricken face, her expression the same.

"That means..."

"He's alive," Maddie finished her husband's sentence.

"For now, his heartbeat is weak, very weak," the woman said, checking the rest of his vitals. "He has a lot of damage: racked ribs, fractured skull, and probably a collapsed lung; and that's not even half of it. We have to act fast."

She reach into her pocket, putting a small device on his arm. She turned it on, and a beeping sound came through; it was a heart monitor. The beeps were a bit irregular but at least they were still there.

"And, the first thing we should do, is get these off," the woman raised the hand closest to her to show Vlad's cuff still occupying the boy's wrist and still functioning.

Other medics started showing up, one had a cutting device meant to cut through any type of metal. He quickly began to work on the shackles while the others prepared the stretcher and the necessary supplies in the truck to help on the way to the hospital.

All the while, Maddie, Jack, and the woman stayed by the ghost boy's side, listening to the beat of his heart.

The cuffs fell to the ground one by one, the flickering light going out.

"He should start to heal, now," Maddie said, gripping the boy's hand.

Jack put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

They both felt immense guilt for this. If they wouldn't have been held hostage by that ghost, Phantom wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself. They both felt terrible and even more terrible due to the fact that they tried to killed the very boy who saved their lives.

Maddie wiped some of Phantom's abnormally white hair from his closed eyes. Half his face was beginning to bruise, turning deep violets and blues while the other half was strikingly pale white. He was drenched in sweat, dirt, and blood. She looked even closer to see that the blood had red in it. She looked up at Jack with wide eyes. He nodded, noticing it too.

An intake of breath brought all three's attention to the boy once more.

Phantom cracked his eyes open, looking at the Fentons through cloudy eyes. He looked at them steadily, and it truly looked like he was going to be okay. Their eyes connected, they saw an understanding in his as if he was really seeing them.

Then, they closed abruptly, his head falling limp to the ground facing them. They heard the dead sound of the monitor in a nonstop beep. The sound was heard by all, a deathly quiet took over.

Then, the screams began.

Maddie could have sworn she heard somebody screamed his name over the mass of shrieks, but she didn't look. She was only staring at the ghost boy who was alive, but who was, now, dying. Tears started to rapidly fall, heavy sobs coming out of her. Jack gripped her with both arms, holding her tightly.

"Code Blue! Code Blue! Now!" the woman screamed, and the other medics were suddenly present with a defibrillator.

The woman hurriedly zipped down Phantom's jumpsuit, exposing bruised and swollen flesh. She didn't linger, grabbing the paddles and placing them on the boy. "One, two, three, clear!"

Phantom's body spazzed, flopping off the ground and back. His head hit asphalt.

Maddie flinched back, burrowing deeper into Jack's arms. For some reason, she could feel herself being ripped apart inside, a huge wave of despair taking over. It was as if one of her own children was dying.

Jack held Maddie tighter, never taking his eyes off the boy. He felt dread, complete dread taking over him. He felt like he was experiencing the loss of a son. He could feel tears begin to brim in his eyes. He didn't know how much more he could take of this.

The woman checked for a pulse, giving a frustrated growl. She placed the paddles on him again. "One, two, three, clear!"

Maddie shuddered as she watched the body go into spasms again. She didn't know how much she could take. The tears were now making her vision blurry, but her eyes remained on him, looking for any sign to show he was going to make it.

"Come on," the woman growled, checking for a pulse again. Her face was nothing but determined. "I'm not going to lose you. Not you."

She felt a slight thump...thump-thump-thump...thump-thump...

She sighed in relief, and it was echoed throughout the crowd and the medics.

She gripped the cross around her neck, not taking her eyes off the extraordinary boy in front of her, her hero, as he was loaded on the stretcher.

She didn't lose him. He was still here. Still Amity's Hero.

* * *

**Okay, I know this was really rough...but this was my first time ever doing third person point of view. So it sucks. But I always wanted to do a death scene/coming back scene with Danny's ghost half. :/ Poor Danny. Anyway, the song, which is on top (the title), is my new obsession song, love it so much especially when he starts to sing "I'm Only Human" that line kept going around and around in my head during the death/coming back scene.**


	3. Gotta Catch Em All

**Gotta Catch Em All**

_Gotta Catch'em all: Pokemon_

"_I wanna be the very best. Like no one ever was..._"

Sam walked over to Danny who was currently sitting on the couch staring at the TV. She plopped down next to him. "Hey, Danny, what'cha watching?"

He didn't hear her, staring too intently at the screen.

Sam looked over to see a guy with black hair and a weird animal looking thing right next to him on the screen. He was raising this strange half white, half red ball in the air. She listened to the theme song blaring, in a catchy tune, "_Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all, gotta catch'em all, gotta catch'em all!_"

She gave Danny a questioning look.

He was still staring at the TV with an intense look; his hands were positioned into fists, supporting his chin, making him appear in the perfect thinking position. Still looking at the TV, he glared at it and said, "This seems familiar..."

* * *

Inspired by sapphireswimming! Thank you!


	4. Storytime

**Story-time **

_Hero by Chad Kroeger featuring Josey Scott_

The woman tucked her daughter in, making sure the covers were tucked just right before affectionately raking the girl's soft blonde curls to the side of her face.

"Mommy?" the girl said, peering up at the woman. She sat down next to the bed, already knowing what her daughter was going to ask. "Can you tell me a story about _him_?"

The woman smiled; it was their nightly routine. It seemed all the history lessons at school didn't cover enough on the brave hero, instead many parents, such as herself, had to rely on the stories passed down from their parents and their parents' parents to satisfy the children's thirst for the tales of the Great Savior of the World. But, the woman didn't mind; she turned into a child herself when the story began.

"What would you like this time?" she asked, but she already had a sneaking suspicion of what the answer would be.

The child smiled at her, a new light in her eyes coming forth in anticipation of the story to come. "The first time he saved the world; tell me that one."

The mother smiled, her assumption correct. For some reason, her daughter always loved the earlier stories of _him_, probably because he was just a teenage boy when the world first found out about him. Maybe, the fact that he was so young, yet he accomplished so much, gave her own daughter a chance to see that even the young could make a difference.

"Okay," she said, already smiling as she remembered her own mother telling her the very same words she was about to say. "I will tell you what my parents told me when I was your age. It all began with a boy, but there was something different about this boy. He was extraordinary in more ways than one, and he was half ghost. That boy's name was Danny Phantom, the world's greatest hero for all time. And, this is the story of how he saved the world..."

* * *

**I just had to do this. I always love reading stuff like this about how Danny indirectly affects people. I might be doing another snippet that is similar to this but still different. The song is one of my all time favorites, seriously, I was obsessed with it for months. I love good hero songs :)**


	5. The Legend Continues

**The Legend Continues**

"Dad!" the youngest of the bunch exclaimed as they all started climbing into bed.

The man turned his hazel eyes towards his son with an expecting smile on his face. "Yes, Trent?"

"Can you tell us another story about him."

The father sat down on one of the desk chairs; he peered around the room to see the boy's brother and sister looking at him with interest. No doubt they encouraged the younger boy to ask; it seemed like they were each taking turns now. The man was afraid he was going to run out of stories at this rate, but he seemed to always find one stored up in his head to tell.

He thought for a moment, trying to think of a new interesting tale to tell of the hero. It didn't take him long; he smiled at each of his children, eyes shining. "I haven't ever told you how it truly began, did I?"

The children perked up instantly, becoming more attentive to every word their father said. They shook their heads vigorously, barely able to contain themselves.

The man smiled at them, his look becoming distant, visiting the past once more like he did every night. "Well, it all started when his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, built a strange machine designed to view a world unseen..."

The man closed the door to his children's room, a smile still lingering on his face.

He turned to a woman with violet eyes and dark black hair; a man was sitting next to her, smirking at him, his crystal blue eyes playfully taunting. "So what was the story of the night?" he asked, leaning back on the couch and tucking his arm around the woman.

The man smiled at him, his friend was still the same fourteen year old kid he had known for all these years. It was quite unbelievable when looking back to see how far they had all come.

He realized he still didn't give his friend an answer. His smile turned into a knowing smirk, "You."

* * *

**Aw, tear. I told you there was going to be another bedtime story oneshot. I just love them so much :) I am working on a little sequel to this, but it's going to be longer, so it's going to take a bit longer before I put it up. I just had to end it here for now because this ending is just perfect, or I at least think it is :) Thanks for reading!**

**As for the song, I have always loved it. And, you will see in the sequel (next one) that its fits with the story more than you think.**


	6. That's Odd

_**That's Odd...**_

"You're gonna get it this time, Fenturd!" Dash said, swinging back his fist. He delivered a powerful blow into the other boy's stomach. A blow that should have made him double over immediately.

Should have. But, the boy just stood there, still staring at Dash as if nothing happened. He looked out of it like he was in some sort of a daze.

Dash took a step back, not bothering to close his mouth; he was in too much shock as he stared at the boy. "Wha?"

Danny blinked a couple times, then he looked at Dash, as if it just occurred to him that the blonde was standing there. His face lit up with realization as his eyes grew wide. "Oh, ya, right!" he doubled over then, gripping his stomach, delivering a dramatic, "Ohhhh!"

Dash just stared at Danny as if he grew a third arm.

He wasn't sure what just happened, but he knew one thing. Fenton was one weird kid.

* * *

**I just thought that it would be funny it Danny ever forgot to pretend to be hurt. He is dazed because he is sleep deprived. Hope it brought some smile. I don't really have a song that inspired this because it really just came out of the blue. I'm working on two big oneshots...well medium sized at least. Just letting you know I'm alive, and going to try to update my other stories...soon.**


	7. Bring Me To Life

**Bring Me to Life**

_Bring Me to Life by Evanescence_

Amazing and just unbelievable stories have been told over the years of the brave half ghost teenager who saved the world. He, in fact, saved it multiple times before the asteroid, but that event made his very existence known to the world. Or at least, that's what my mom told me, but I could trust her on that being true.

There isn't a place where you wouldn't see the face of Danny Phantom. He's in our history books, campaigns, books, action figures, plushies, posters, the internet (in general) and lets not forget a statue of him resides in every capital of the world, including Amity Park since this was his hometown after all. Danny Phantom was the face of the world.

I know what you are thinking. Well, where is this 'face of the world'? Is it pass his time?

No. It's not. It's been 25 years since the asteroid event. My mom was sixteen at that time.

Danny was fourteen.

Everybody thought that the asteroid was the big, ultimate problem. That once it passed, there would be peace in the minds of the humans. Well, it wasn't.

There was this prophesy, a great and terrible prophesy. It said that one day the world was going to be in complete chaotic terror. The human world would be wrapped in fear and concurred by the 'dark.' The future would crumble, and life would be destroyed.

The public was terrified of this; they didn't know when this 'prophesy' was going to happen. Everybody was scared for the future, the great unknowns. They didn't know how long it would be until this would happen: 30 years? 100?

The world was scared they wouldn't have their savior to protect them.

So, Danny agreed to something drastic. Very drastic.

Scientists from all over, among them, his parents, gathered to figure out a way to preserve Danny, so that when the threat does come, he would be there so save the day once more. Of course, his sister, parents, and friends objected to this; but it was something he was convinced he had to do. There was no stopping him.

He was frozen. I won't go into the whole scientific dynamics of it because that would probably put you to sleep (although I think it's very interesting), but every part of him remained and still remains the same, just like the first day he stepped foot into the containment 25 years ago.

The world is different now. There is no peace in the minds of the humans anymore. The ghost attacks have been getting worse and worse. People are dying mysterious deaths, some are just disappearing. The ghost-hunters are having too much to deal with, not having the numbers or power to rival the ghosts; and they are slowly dwindling...disappearing too. As if we are being hunted. Everybody can feel the 'threat' is rising... The Darkness. The Prophesy.

This is it. We need the Light back. We need that savior, we need those stories told to the children of the future to become a reality for us. We need hope.

Now, it is time to free the legend so he can save us again. It is time for Danny Phantom to return.

* * *

**Okay, this plot bunny has been in my head forever. There are probably mistakes because of my haste to get this up. But, I was thinking this may be a possible story. Or I can just keep submitting small excerpts of this on this collection because I don't know if I can get legit long chapters out of this. I just want it to be fun, writing certain parts like what happens when Danny is released, and who is the girl that's talking. And his reactions to everything...ya, I can already so this is probably going to turn into something.**


	8. Bring Me To Life II

**Bring Me To Life II**

I came into the dark building, edging closer to the guarded room with the hidden chamber, the chamber that had _him_ in it.

It was time; I knew it was. I was sick and tired of losing this battle, of seeing so many people suffer, and if this was what I had to do in order to stop it, I will. I was going to let him out, and nothing was going to stop me.

I pulled the keys-that I 'found'-out of my pocket, putting each of them in their designated locks.

The doors began to creep open until they came to a stop, revealing a dark room. I could see the outline of the chamber in the darkness, a slight glow around it. The hum of the machine was the only sound in the room.

I took a hesitant step forward, not really too sure what the hell I was going to do. This was crazy after all. I wasn't supposed to be here; the hunters haven't even approved of this yet. What was I going to say after they found out I released him? I was going to get into some serious trouble; kiss my hunters badge goodbye. This would probably be that last straw with them, especially after all the other stunts I pulled. I was going to be stuck behind a desk for the rest of my life. I shook my head; no, this was the right thing to do. We needed him.

My hand reached towards the light switch, only to be caught by another hand, gripping my wrist tightly.

I gasped, breaking the grip the person had on me, and twisted around to look behind me, unconsciously pulling out my ecto-gun and aiming it at the person.

I saw a well built African American man with hazel eyes glaring at me. He was dressed in full hunter's gear; his badge was adorned with golds and silvers lining it and five golden stars (the highest ranking) on it, showing he was one of the heads of the Ghost Hunter's Organization. A woman was standing next to him, dressed the same, also having the same badge. She had dark black hair, cropped at shoulder length. She had bright violet eyes that reminded me of my grandmother. She was glaring at me too. Her body was long and slender, but very athletic looking, no doubt from years and years of ghost fighting. They were, after all, the first. By now, they were both in their mid-forties. And,-I don't know to either be thankful for this or not-they were both my trainers/instructors.

I gave a sigh of relief, trying to calm my pounding heart. If I had to get caught, at least it was by them. "Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson, I can explain."

Mr. Foley looked sternly down at me. "Mellony." I winced at my full name being used. He was definitely upset. Although, I couldn't blame him, considering where he found me. "What are you doing here?"

"I," I stopped when both of their glares intensified. I rethought what I was going to say; I knew it was useless to lie. I dropped my head. "I was going to open the chamber."

Ms. Manson hissed, "You know you're not supposed to do that, Mellony. How could you even try to do something so stupid?"

"I know," I said, my head still bowed. I glared at the ground; I didn't like this at all. Being berated like this...I was just trying... I thought of all the suffering I've seen, the kidnappings, the murders, the hunters who were getting picked off one by one. I looked up at the adults in front of me, glaring at them. No, this had to stop. "No," I said, getting their attention, "this is the right thing to do."

They were about to protest, but I didn't let them. "You of all people should want to let him out. You have to see, it's time. Everything is going wrong! We can't handle all of the ghosts anymore, and now, people are disappearing, hunters are dying! The prophecy is coming true, but the Organization is too pig-headed and stubborn to see that because they believe we still can handle this. But, we can't. We need the Danny Phantom. We need him to come back. I don't know about you, but I can't watch this happen anymore. The stories...about you and him. Before, you never once took orders. You guys did what you had to do by following your instinct, that instinct to protect and save people, and that instinct saved the world at least a dozen times. Well, that's what _my_ instinct's telling me now. I have to do something; _we_ have to do something. _WE_ have to stop this!"

I looked at them steadily, daring them to say something. Whether they agreed or not, I was going to let him out, and there was nothing they could do to stop me.

Ms. Manson stared at me, her eyes haunted, no doubt thinking about the person in the chamber. Her eyes were soft for a minute, then I saw resolve in them. She looked at Mr. Foley and nodded. "She's right, Tucker. You and I have both seen this happening. We have to..." Her voice hiked at the end; I could hear the hope in it. I knew both of them wanted to let their friend out.

Mr. Foley smiled, shaking his head; looking at me, he chuckled. "I'm still amazed at how much you're like him."

I smiled at him, knowing that they were on my side. I looked at the light switch, taking in a big breath, then, turned it on.

The room was suddenly bright, exposing the chamber.

I could help but gasp as I looked at it. It was huge! It took up half the room, a gigantic dome in the middle. All sorts of machines were connected to it, humming with life. The front of the dome was glass, displaying the boy inside. Then, that's when I saw him.

I stepped closer, every step measured. I couldn't help but be in awe, to actually see the boy in all the stories I was told in front of me, in the flesh. Suddenly, he became real.

His white hair, the logo on his chest, and if his eyes were open, I knew they would be electric green, just like the stories. I looked at the boy closely. He was fourteen, two years younger than me. I looked at bit more closely at the boy. He was as tall as me, but obviously, had a couple more growths spurts left in him. His body was a strange mixture of scrawny and muscular as if he didn't get much to eat but he was still developing some muscle, probably from fighting so much if what I heard was true. He was actually kind of cute with his bangs shaggy and covering parts of his face, his face with a peaceful expression.

He looked otherworldly; something that was completely untouchable. So, this was the Danny Phantom. This was the boy who saved the world and who was going to save it again.

I took another step closer. My eyes glued to the boy as my hand reached for the switch that would set him free.

I pulled down the lever, never taking my eyes off of him.

The chamber slowly began to open...

* * *

**Duh-duh-DUH! Haha, I am so loving this mini story. As for the girl...any guess as to who she might be. She is relevant, not some random OC. Oh and I know Mellony is usually spelled differently, but I like it like that. Hope you like it! Another one coming soon!**


	9. Bring Me To Life III

**Bring Me To Life III**

He all but fell out of the chamber. Luckily, I was close enough to catch him and hold him steady.

His head hung low, but I could hear him softly groaning.

Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley stared at him in shock, both of their arms were out as if to help him. I cold understand why they were so stricken; it had been 25 years since they've seen their friend. And, he hand't changed a bit, but they had.

"Just," he murmured softly-I almost jumped when I heard his voice-drooping on my arm, "five more minutes, okay Jazz..."

"Sorry," I said with a bit of a smile, especially at his ironic comment, "but I think you've slept enough."

He didn't answer, already starting to fall asleep.

Mr. Foley smirked, giving me a hand with the drowsy halfa. "We know how to take care of this."

I arched an eyebrow at them, "Uh, how?"

Ms. Manson smiled, her eyes filled with a not-usually-seen amusement. "Oh, you'll see."

She put her hand up, looking at Mr. Foley, who's smile only grew bigger. I swear they looked like teenagers again with the way they were smiling so hysterically and with those crazy looks in their eyes. Ms. Manson began to count backward silently, displaying the countdown with her fingers as well. "3...2...1" On one, they both screamed, "Danny! Ghost!"

The boy, who was practically comatose a few seconds ago popped up like a pop-tart out of a toaster. His head jerked up as I could have sworn he jumped up ten feet in the air, launching himself away from me and landing in a perfect battle crouch (impressive, might I add). He looked around hectically with fierce, narrowed eyes, fists clenched. "Where-"

He stopped abruptly, realizing that there was no ghost. His posture relaxed slightly, easing into a normal stance, as he dragged his hand down his face, scrunching his eyes, "Guys, I would appreciate it if you would stop doing that to me. Come on, you know I hate it when you do that."

He then looked up at my mentors.

His mouth gaped; his expression moved from blank to shock, then to more shock.

Both of the adults looked uneasy and worried for their friend. I couldn't blame them; there was no way of telling how Danny Phantom was going to take all of this.

"Sam?" he said, looking at her in confusion. His eyes grew wide as he took in her appearance.

Ms. Manson smiled at him, an old light that I only saw when she spoke of him in her eyes. This was the boy she fell in love with, and I had a sneaking suspicion she was still in love with. "Yes, Danny; it's me."

"But..." I felt sorry for the kid; he honestly looked completely confused. He looked over at Mr. Foley. "And, Tucker?"

Mr. Foley nodded, his expression grim; but I could see a spark of happiness in his eyes at seeing his best friend again.

Danny gripped his head, looking down, all of the sudden looking pale. "Oh, man."

Ms. Manson gripped Phantom's shoulder comfortingly. She looked pained to see his distress. "I know it's a lot to take in, Danny..."

Phantom took a staggering breath, looking up at Sam cautiously as if he didn't recognize her. He sighed, looking the other way, "I know. I'm fine." He forced a smirk at his friends. "So, what's this big disaster that I'm here to stop anyway; please tell me it's not another asteroid."

Mr. Foley laughed, grinning at Danny like crazy. "Same old Danny. Glad you're back, man."

I saw his hand twitch as if to place it on the boy, but it didn't make a move to do so. He probably didn't want to freak him out too much; after all, it was a lot to take in.

Danny smiled, but I could still tell he was uneasy. It must be weird seeing his friends all grown up while he was still the same. I felt kind of sad for him.

He looked over at me, raising his eyebrow. His expression showed that he was trying to work a puzzle. I smiled, knowing that he was probably seeing my mom in me. My red hair was probably a dead give away, but I didn't have her eyes. I had my father's deep brown ones instead.

I could practically see the pieces falling into place in his head. My grin only grew, better not give the poor kid a headache. I stuck out my hand, "Mellony Stoke, but you can call me Mel. I bet you know my mom, Jazz Fenton."

He just stared at me dumbfounded. I was glad I didn't drop the whole 'you're my uncle' bomb on him. Then, he might have gone into cardiac-arrest or something.

"Y-You're my..." he trailed off, still looking at me as if I grew another arm.

Oh well, too late for that now I guess. "Niece," I finished.

* * *

**See! She's not random :) haha poor danny...**


	10. Growth Spurt

**Growth Spurt**

"Whoa, what the hell?! When did you get like that?" Sam all but screamed. She couldn't help her volume. She was in shock. She knew this day was coming, but she didn't think it would be this soon or even this fast.

Danny gave her a confused look. "What?"

Sam blinked a couple times just to make sure this was real life. "What do you mean what?! You mean to tell me that you don't notice a difference?"

Danny shook his head slowly.

Sam put her hands on her hips, managing to break through some of her shock to give him an exasperated look. "I'll give you a hint. I'm now going to get a serious neck ache just by looking at your face now."

"Oh," he said; it finally registered to him what she was talking about. He began to rub the back of his head as a slow blush grew on his cheeks.

Sam stared at him. She couldn't help it at all. Danny was probably six feet tall now, and something told her this was only the beginning. He grew out nicely. The muscles on his arm rubbing the back of his neck flexed in time. He was giving her that shy, bashful look. His blue eyes fixed on her, not knowing the affect they were having. He was so-

"Uh, Sam," Danny said, managing to grab her attention (well attention to what he was saying, he already had her full attention before). "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she managed to squeak, still staring at him. "Just-fine."


	11. Battle Scars

**Battle Scars**

****_Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian Feat. Lupe Fiasco_

Danny finished up, sucking the last of the ghosts.

He wasn't doing too well; the whole town had been plagued with ghosts for the past two days. He barely got a wink of sleep during that time and couldn't even remember the last meal he had.

Luckily, he only had one or two injuries that needed excessive care: a long deep gash on his thigh and a couple of bruised ribs.

Danny was completely spent, not even enough energy left to decide what to do next. He just stood there, dazed, staring at nothing in particular.

"Hm." He heard somebody say from behind, bringing him out of his half-thoughts. Danny's head shot up, whipping around to face the voice.

Vlad.

He should have known it was him. Just the way his voice sounded: pompous and arrogant with a hint of mockery.

Danny looked at him levelly, seeing that his night just turned from bad to worse, and that the hopes of going back home and getting some much needed sleep were just shot down. He was just too tired to deal with this right now! "What do you want, Vlad?" He asked exasperatedly.

The older hybrid raised an eyebrow at him. "Enjoyed playing with the ghosts?"

"What?" Danny's eyes widened. "You sent all those ghosts?"

Vlad smirked at the boy. "Of course. With the help from Skulker's collection."

"What are you planning this time, Vlad?" Danny demanded, growing angry. This was the reason why he spent the last two days going out of his mind? Cleaning up Vlad's mess.

The man only smirked at him. "Calm down, Daniel. It was only to wear you down."

Danny growled at the older hybrid, forming his hands into fists. "If you think you are going to get pass me so easily to get to Mom, you must be deluding, fruitloop."

Vlad chuckled softly, his eyes regarding Danny as if he just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Ah, still don't get it, huh, Little Badger. This is for you. I figured you need a little persuasion to join me."

"Forget it," Danny snapped back.

The older hybrid only smiled at him. "It is not your choice, Daniel."

The man shot the boy with a powerful ectoblast, catching the boy's back from being in mid reaction, trying to dodge the attack.

Danny screamed, landing on his stomach, skidding a couple feet away from the older hybrid.

Vlad walked leisurely up to the boy, who was struggling to get up.

The man looked down, gasping in disbelief.

The boy's back was completely exposed; the blast disintegrated the back of the younger hybrid's jumpsuit, leaving nothing but the skin to see. The boy's back was covered in scars. Long, thick, short, thin, all covered his back, ruining the boy's once perfect skin. Vlad couldn't tear his eyes away from them.

Three matching scars spread from one side of his back, almost reaching the other, looking as if claws raked his back in one clean swipe. There were many more, just as ghastly in their own way. Vlad couldn't help but pair a story with each scar he saw on the boy, and none of the stories he unconsciously supplied were comforting.

Vlad could feel the dread and alarm growing in the pit of his stomach, making him queazy and sick all over, making him want to snatch the boy right then and there just to protect him from anything that would add to the collection of disfigurements on the young hybrid's back. He could barely suppress a shiver. The scars...

Vlad didn't move a muscle when the boy shakily got up to his feet. He couldn't move, frozen with dread, feeling as if he plunged into a tank of iced water.

"Daniel," Vlad gasped, his eyes wide with horror as he looked at the boy in front of him, thinking that this wasn't the only part of the boy that was covered in scars, "what have you done?"

The boy's only answer was him collapsing onto the ground, too exhausted to even prevent the fall.

Vlad stood there, staring at the scars on his little's badger's back. Scars that made him realize This Wasn't A Game.

* * *

**A/N: Possibly sequel to this...What will Vlad do now?**

**I originally don't write Danny with scars but this song completely inspired me for some reason, especially the chorus because really, if Danny did have scars, they will never go away. He is literally tearing his body apart and he can't/won't stop it.**


	12. Can't Just Be Half

**Can't Just Be Half**

_Radioactive by Imagine Dragons_

The screams echoed throughout the darkness, making both boys cringe.

Phantom looked at Danny determinedly. "We have to save them."

The other boy looked at the ghost solemnly, his once bright blue eyes dull.

The ghost growled, gripping the boy's shoulders with force. "Damn it, Danny! Snap out of it!"

"We can't," Danny whispered, looking into the burning green depths of the boy's eyes. "It's hopeless. We're stuck."

"No, we're not," Phantom urged, his eyes brightening.

"We don't have a way to get out," Danny continued as if he didn't hear Phantom's protests.

"Yes, there is," Phantom all but screamed, "as long as we work together. Danny, we have to join again."

Danny's eyes narrowed angrily; for the first time, his face showed emotion. He got up, glaring at Phantom eye to eye, hands gripping into fists. "Will you stop! There is no way!"

"Yes, there is!" Phantom shouted back.

At this point, both boys were giving each other identical death glares, faces only but an inch apart.

Danny threw his hands up exasperatedly. "What is with you! Do you ever give up? There is no way; why can't you see that?"

"And, why can't you see that there is?" Phantom countered. "Don't you care? Amity is in trouble."

"Amity is always in trouble."

Phantom let out a frustrated groan. "Why won't you help?"

The boy stayed silent, staring solemnly at the ghost in front of him.

Phantom continued, ranting on in place of the boy's lack of answer, all the while pacing back and forth. "Why won't you do this? I don't get it. I'm you. You know I'm you. We want the same thing. It's unnatural that we are separate. Danny, we are not whole. We have to join; we have to save them. It's our responsibility."

Danny let out a miserable single laugh. "Our responsibility," he whispered. "Maybe our true responsibility is not to be us."

Phantom stopped pacing, looking at the boy with a stunned, confused expression. "What are you saying?"

"Think about it," Danny said, his brows scrunched together in thoughtful misery. "We are the reason why all this happened. If we wouldn't have turned on that damn portal than this wouldn't have been happening. The ghosts would have never came out because there wouldn't have been a way into our world."

Phantom managed to break through his shock, stuttering out, "You're being ridiculous. You know our parents would have figured out what was wrong with it."

Danny shook his head as if Phantom was the one being ridiculous. "We are still the cause. Even if the ghost portal was fixed and opened, you know as much as I do that the only reason the ghosts come through and stay is so that they can challenge us. You know they always came looking for us."

"Only some of them," Phantom said. "The others want to take over the city, the world."

Phantom came over to Danny, gripping his shoulder, looking at him with such intensity Danny was sure his gaze was going to burn right through him. "We've saved the world. Us being here, being us saved the world. We've helped."

"But we've also hurt," Danny said, his voice barely as whisper. He was looking down at the darkness around their feet. "We've hurt people too. We've lied to our parents, put everybody we know in danger. And for what? A secret? Some stupid dream of being a hero?"

"You can't believe that," Phantom said, trying to will Danny to look at him. "They want to help, and we always save them. We always protect our friends and family."

Danny looked up, staring at his own face as if he was looking at a mirror, peering at the green eyes that he was so used to seeing, as much as his own blue orbs. "What if we can't. What if next ti-"

"Not gonna happen," Phantom interrupted, his expression growing more determined and stubborn. "That will never happen. We will die before that ever does. Nobody will ever suffer because of us."

"You think we are indestructible but we are not. We get hurt; we make mistakes," Danny argued.

Phantom was about to argue back but he stopped, his eyebrows knitting together as if just realizing something. His eyes narrowed, looking more closely at the boy in front of him. "You're afraid," he said, astonishment coloring his voice.

Danny's eyes narrowed, "Like hell I'm afraid! They could get hurt, killed because of us! It's all our fault!"

Phantom's expression was still a mixture between awe and shock, unaffected by Danny's outburst. "That's not the only reason," he whispered, staring at the boy with unnerving eyes, managing to match the same intensity his counterpart was glaring at him with. "They were never hurt before, so there's no reason to be more afraid now."

"I-" Danny stopped, breathing heavily as he stared at the ghost. At himself. For the first time ever, he felt as if he was smaller than this half of him, as if he no longer was equal, like he was now talking to his better half instead of his equal, his companion. His head lowered in defeat, ashamed. "Heroes don't always win," he breathed, refusing to look at Phantom, refusing to see his pity for the weak link that was him.

Phantom stared at Danny, eyes grim. "I'm scared too."

Danny looked up at Phantom. He never thought that Phantom would ever show fear. He was the hero, the brave one; or at least, that's what he always thought. But, maybe, they weren't so different after all. After all, they were the same person. Danny sighed, "I know what you're going to say."

Phantom only raised his eyebrow at the human, letting him continue.

"But we can't let that stop us," Danny said, mirroring the exact way his counterpart would say it, answering the ghost's question. "I don't understand how you can just ignore the fear."

"I learned from the best," Phantom said, looking meaningfully at Danny.

"Me?" Danny choked out, not expecting this at all.

Phantom nodded. "You're the only reason I care so much in the first place. I just have the powers," Phantom said, looking miserably at the ground. "You have everything else."

Danny put a reassuring hand on the ghost's slumped shoulders. "You have more than that." Danny grinned as Phantom stared glumly at the boy, not believing his words. "I think," Danny paused, his expression conveying that he was just coming to realize this. "I think we both have more than what we think we have. We both have a part." Danny smirked weakly. "Or a half to be more accurate."

Phantom grinned at the sheepish joke his other half cracked. "And the only way we can win and save them is if we bring all of what we are together." Phantom stuck out his hand towards Danny, looking at him pleadingly. He knew he couldn't do this without him. The only way that he could be Danny Phantom was if they were all of him, not just half.

For the first time, Danny smiled, gripping Phantom's outstretched hand. "Together," he said with determined confirmation.

Hand in hand, they walked through the tunnel of darkness to the light. Together.

* * *

**Hope ya like it! I was stuck between two endings for this, one was really angsty and all and one was happy. Guess you know which one I decided haha, I'm a sucker for the happy shit.**


	13. I Hurt Myself Today

**I Hurt Myself Today**

_Hurt by Johnny Cash_

He flew as fast as he could to the town's square, which was now practically the speed of light or close to it you would think.

He came to a stop in mid air as it came into sight of it. He couldn't help but gasp at the what he saw. "No," he whispered, staring at the scene. He didn't expect for it to be this bad. The whole town filled the stadiums, all captive. If it wasn't so bad, he would have laughed at the amounts of work the ghost had to do to even make this possible, but like he said, this was bad.

His eyes zeroed in on Jazz, Tucker, and Sam, who were conveniently put together. He dropped to the ground and sprinted to them.

He came to Jazz first and immediately started working on untying the ropes, which happened to be ghost proof. "I'm going to get everybody out of this," he said, already getting through the ropes around her wrists. "I promise."

Jazz was shaking her head forcefully, talking through her gag with a muffled voice. He ignored her, focusing on her restraints. He had to get everybody out of here before-

"Hm, always so predictable, huh, little hero?" Bertrand said from behind him.

Danny barely had time to look behind him before the ghost had his arms around the boy, shoving a piece of cloth over his mouth. Danny struggled against the ghost, but the drug was obviously affecting him. His struggles soon died, his form becoming still as his eyes rolled back, finally closing.

Screams resounded from the captive city, most of them worried for their hero, how were they going to get out of this mess now? Some just stared silently at Danny, not being able to believe what was happening.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were all struggling to get free and help Danny, but it was useless. The restraints were too strong.

Spectra came up from behind, peering down at the still ghostboy; her smile grew. Her hand cupped the boy's slack face. "Finally, the main guest has arrived." She looked at the struggling trio; she took their gags off. "I knew Danny would rush in to try and save you, not thinking about us or how it was obviously a trap. How helpful are you!"

"You won't get away with this, Spectra," Sam scowled, giving her restraints another tug.

"Yeah, you really think you will win?" Tucker said angrily.

"My-...Phantom will beat you like last time," Jazz exclaimed. "He won't let you harm anybody here."

Spectra raised her eyebrow at the children, a mocking smile forming on her face. "Oh, I really don't care about anybody else, dear. You are all just here to make him," she pointed to Danny, "suffer."

She walked over towards Danny, who was still in Bertrand's arms, his head bowed, looking like he was only sleeping. "You see," she knelt down, touching the boy's face with a possessive edge to it, "I finally realized what's really important. Why I am so drawn to Amity in the first place. It's because of this child, right here. His hopelessness, his misery, it's delicious." She looked at Bertrand, straightening up to her full height. "Restrain him."

Bertrand nodded, dragging the boy towards a lone chair stationed in the middle of the stage so that everybody could see him. He lugged the boy up in the chair, positioning him correctly, then wrapped glowing green chains around the boy, strapping him to the chair. The chains were wrapped around the boy's torso, arms, and legs, binding him to the chair so he couldn't escape. All the while, the crowd murmured amongst themselves, thinking of what the ghost just said. Phantom was miserable? How? He's a superhero. He's their hero.

"Now, all we have to do is wait until our little hero wakes up," Spectra said, running her hand through the halfa's stark white hair.

Only five minutes passed until Phantom started to stir, groaning as he cracked his eyes open, peering up at the audience in front of him. He looked to both sides as if confused as to where he was; then, realization flashed across his face. He made a move to get up from the chair but soon found out he was restrained. He struggled to get free, giving all his strength, but couldn't break them despite his efforts.

He exhaled, collapsing into the chair, looking up at the sky; the drug he was given was still affecting him.

"Nice for you to join us, Danny," Spectra said with a smile. "I prepared these restraints especially for you. I know how strong you've gotten, but not even you can break through these." She tapped the glowing material holding down his wrist.

"Spectra," Phantom growled, glaring at the ghost. His eyes then focused on the audience in front of him, they softened. He turned his gaze toward Spectra, eyes hardening again. "What do you want? Let them go, now."

"Hm, I don't think you are in a position to be making demands now, Danny. And as for what I want, well, isn't it simple?" Phantom just glared at her, not giving her a response. "I want you."

Phantom was taken aback, eyes widened in shock.

Spectra smiled, feeling the brew of negative energy in the air, both from the boy and the audience in front of her. She could hear the collected gasps of the captive crowd behind her after her little announcement. It's no wonder, they believed their hero was invincible, to see him like this...It was delicious for Spectra. "You see, Danny, your misery is addicting, and with how powerful you've gotten," she smiled at him, inhaling the aroma of pure energy mixed in with despair. The same intoxicating aroma that always emanated from the boy. "I can live off of you forever!"

"Let me go, now, Spectra," Danny said steadily, but the rising anger was evident in his voice. "Or I swear to-"

"Ah," she interrupted, putting her hands on the boy's shoulders while leaning over, "but, Danny, you are the guest of honor!"

Danny began to struggle again, but even harder this time, determined to get out.

Bertrand looked worriedly at the boy, no doubt remembering past fights with the young ghost hybrid. "Are you sure the little brat can't get out of this?" he said to Spectra.

She smiled evilly at him, taking a step back from the boy, and nodded. "And if not." She took out a controller, pressing one of the buttons.

Danny screamed as electricity went through him. Once it stopped, it left him gasping for air.

The woman smiled at her work, "Excellent."

She put her hands on the now fatigued boy's shoulders, leaning over him as if to comfort him.

She smiled, taking an intake of breath, taking in his pain. The energy from him coursed through her, making her feel strong and invincible, completely quenching her thirst. She wanted more, and luckily, she knew exactly how to get it.

She stroked the boy's hair, mocking the comforting gesture. Her expression was pitying as she looked at the boy as if he was the most pathetic thing she'd ever seen.

He tried to look away from her, but looking at the audience all around him was just as bad. They reminded him of how he failed to save them from this. He adverted his gaze, preferring to look at the ground; it wasn't that hard to keep his head down since he was still tired and in pain from the jolt Spectra sent through him. But, no matter how hard he tried to stop her, he could feel her sucking him dry, draining his energy. With every moment passing, he became even more tired and depressed.

"Hm, Danny," Spectra said in a pitying tone, still stroking his hair. She was loud enough so that everyone could hear her. The more people that witnessed this (which was the whole town including his family, that she made sure of) the even more sweet his misery would be. "What a poor boy, poor thing. You have so much to be afraid of. You fear they will find out the truth about you, the truth behind their little hero. They already know something is different about you, Danny. They know you don't fit in; everybody can spot an outcast, after all. You don't belong to the human word; you don't belong to the ghost world either..." The ghost gave a fake, pitying sigh, "Poor thing, what on earth can you do? Who can you possibly turn to?"

Danny tried to turned his face away from her, get away from her touch, but she held him in a vice-like grip, taking his chin so that the only thing he could do was look at her, which wasn't hard for her considering she was getting stronger as he was getting weaker. She wanted more. "And, even if you were to ever find someone, they would never understand. Nobody would accept you. Ha, who ever would? You are an abomination, a mistake of fate. Who'd ever care for anything that is disfigured and damaged? You fear you won't be accepted, Danny. And, you are right. You never will be."

"Stop," the boy choked out; his form was shaking tremendously.

"And, most of all, Danny, you fear that you will die, leaving them to fend for themselves. You fear that your best won't be enough and you will fail them all."

She smiled knowingly at him with a mocking expression on her face as if she found something pathetically funny about him,"You haven't escaped death, no, you are still as alive as you were before, but now, you see death everywhere. You face it every time you fight a ghost, every time you feel pain. Death haunts you more than ever, and you will someday fail. Someday fail the ones you try to protect. And, you will cause a million deaths along with yours." Her hands gripped tighter on his shoulders, her smile growing. The hero's head bowed even more, shadowing his face. "You are just a scared little boy in too deep over his head. Soon, you will drown, and you know that, don't you." Danny didn't answer; all the audience could hear was the teenager's harsh breathing. His face was growing paler, looking as if the life was being sucked out of him.

She tilted her head to the side, looking at the boy's face. Her trilling laughter echoed throughout the stadium, "And, you've already accepted it! Some hero you are!"

Phantom was shaking, tears streaking his cheeks. All he wanted to do was get away from her, get away from her words, her words of truth.

Spectra lifted her head, smiling at she took in deep, full breaths. "God, you are so delicious!"

Her grip on the boy tightened even more, her fingernails starting to draw blood.

Danny let out a strangled cry as her fingernails dug deeper into him; she was laying it on thick now. She was pulling every last bit of energy out of him. Pain coursed through him. He tried to fight it, but it seemed like he was only making it worse. "No," he gasped. He clenched the chair's arms with all his might, so much so that his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

He knew he had to keep fighting. As much as he felt like he wanted to give up, he knew he couldn't because he couldn't just let himself surrender like this especially since the whole town was depending on him.

"Stop fighting," she screamed, her voice becoming strangled from the exertion. "It is useless; you might as well give in."

Danny began to struggle. He felt his limbs protests, feeling weak and pain with every motion; but he continued anyway, ignoring his body and Spectra's discouragements. He closed his eyes, focusing on getting free. He knew as soon as he was away from Spectra he would get his strength back, at least some of it, hopefully enough to beat the ghost and save the town.

Somehow, maybe it was because his eyes were closed, he could hear the town, everybody captive in front him. He could hear their soft murmurings. He wasn't quite sure what they were saying, but he didn't really pay too much mind. But, as he struggled more and more, he could hear the soft murmurings escalate to shouts.

They weren't screaming in fear. No.

Danny opened his eyes, half shocked and half amazed. They were cheering. Cheering for him.

"Come on, Phantom!"

"Yeah!"

"Go Phantom!"

"Phantom!"

Now, determined to not let them down, he began to struggle harder, pulling and tugging with all of his might.

He could hear the screams of Spectra, but he only heard the town's shouts of encouragement. She was clutching him with all her might, trying to weaken him, but it was no use. He could no longer feel her effect on him, only remnants.

With one final push, he released a huge wave of energy, crying out as he did.

Spectra was flung back, along with her lackey.

Once the attack was over, there was nothing left of the chair; only pieces of it were left scattered around the panting ghost boy. He was kneeling, hands planted on the ground to keep him from falling flat on his stomach. There were burn marks in the form of rings around him, and cracks were in the wood where the floor just couldn't take the pressure of the influx in energy.

The boy slowly stood up, turning to face the still dazed Spectra and Bertrand.

He quickly grabbed the thermos tucked in the back on the belt of his jumpsuit, sucking up Bertrand in one fluid motion, not hesitating to eliminate the odds.

He turned quickly to Spectra, hoping to get her just as easily; but he was met with an empty spot, the only thing indicating she was there were the broken debris and rubble of where she crashed.

Before he could even turn to look for her, Spectra lunged at him, making both of them land on the ground with her on top.

She gave a deranged cry, making her power wash over him, making the boy grunt in pain; but he continued to fight her, struggling from beneath. "Just wait until I'm done with you, you little rat. By the time I'm finished, you will be nothing but an empty shell begging for the sweet release of death. You will be so broken that you won't be able to do anything but watch your pathetic little city crumble while I make the world miserable. I will feed on every last one of them, and there will be nothing you can do about it!"

Danny glared at Spectra, green sparking in his eyes. Spectra didn't even have a chance to gasp.

Everything became alive around the two. Green hot energy sparked around the figures as Danny's glare intensified, green eyes becoming even more electric as his energy began to swirl faster around them.

"No!" He screamed, releasing the pent up energy, letting his whole form emit it, making Spectra scream. He kept releasing it, putting all he could into the attack, letting his anger, his frustration, and most of all his need to protect his town, to defend it, out. He created his own natural form of the Fenton Peeler, making the ghost's layers unfold until she was nothing but an old wrinkly hag.

She collapsed to the ground, looking at her shaking hands in disbelief. "H-how?"

Danny got up slowly, clearly weakened from the amount of energy he just released. He picked up the abandoned thermos where he dropped it when Spectra tackled him. He opened it, walking up to the ghost, and pointing it at her.

His expression was determined, looking as if he just accomplished a great task and was savoring the moment of triumph.

Spectra peered up at the boy, disbelief still on her face. "H-how?" she repeated.

The boy smirked, his eyes electric with life. "I guess misery is not as strong as you think."

He pressed the button of the thermos, making it rev to life, sucking the ghost in its hold.

"And, I'm stronger than you think too," he said quietly to himself and to the thermos.

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys like it. It felt really rough to me but oh well :/ just working out think kinks in my obvious writing block. Hope everybody had a Happy Holidays!**


	14. Never The Same (Please)

**Never The Same**

_Please_

He backed away from her, flashbacks of hours of torture running through his head. He scooted so far back until he couldn't anymore, his back hitting the wall, but he still continued to push his feet frontward as if trying to push through the wall, thinking if he could just push hard enough he would be given more room away from them. He looked like a scared creature, who's only thought was to escape but couldn't.

"Danny, please," Maddie urged, trying to get her baby boy to come to her so that she could comfort him. Her hand was still out, coaxing him to come to her, but the boy only winced away, instead of a comforting hand, he saw one that was holding a scalpel.

Maddie let the tears fall freely down her face, she tried to bite back the sobs but she couldn't. Her hand felt raw, just stranded there in the air. "Please, Danny," she sobbed.

Danny only winced, scrunching his eyes in fear as if he was expecting pain. The same pain that came from the previous hours.

She did this. She did this to her baby boy. She tortured him, shocked him, verbally assaulted him, until he finally had no other choice than to turn back. She was so focused on finding out why Phantom was different: why he had emotions, needed to breathe, had a heartbeat...that she missed all of the signs. She hurt her baby. Her son. And, now, he was afraid... Afraid of his own mother.

"P-please," Danny sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "P-please don't hurt me. It hurts. It hurts."

Maddie drew closer to him, but ever so slowly, trying not to scare the boy even more. "Danny, please, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never-" She stopped, realizing that what she was about to say was a lie. She already did hurt him. Hurt him so many times, even before she captured and tortured him. She choked out a sob, her chest tightening in pain. Her eyes filling with more tears, making her vision blurry. "Please, Danny," she begged, "I-I didn't know! Please forgive me. I didn't know it was you; I would have never done this. Please forgive, please come here."

She stared at him desperately, finally building up the courage to place a shaking hand on her son's cheek, cupping it so gently and with as much caution as if he was made of glass.

He winced, half his face pressing hard into the wall behind him, his eyes scrunching even tighter until he opened them to look at her. Pure fear was the only thing that was in them. Maddie sobbed, realizing that that fear was directed towards her, making her world crash and break into a million pieces.

"Please," he whispered, panic in his voice, "please don't hurt me."

She sobbed as she stared at the haunted terror in his eyes. And, then Maddie knew, that she would never see Danny, her Danny, look at her in any other way ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Just thought it would be cool to see what would happen if Maddie found out after she basically tortured Danny. I think that he would be too traumatized to ever really see her the way she is again. I probably will come back a edit (maybe) because I wanted to play around a lot more with the way Danny was seeing her and how every gesture just reminded him about what happened.**


	15. A New Fear

**A New Fear**

I always hated hospitals. Everything about it was just plain...creepy.

After the whole Spectra thing at that old abandoned hospital, I thought I was officially over that fear. I mean, I did have to go in there...

But, now, I feel the fear is back. Although, it's there for a whole different reason, no longer having anything to do with me. No. This fear of being in the hospital was for a whole different reason, one that was much more terrifying and much harder to conquer than the last

I think it's because I know what the hospital stands for now. I know what the most probable reason would be if I were to ever be there.

I guess it didn't really hit me until that night. It was after Skulker attacked. We managed to suck him up in the thermos, but Danny took a pretty bad beating, and for the first time, it wasn't something as simple as a burn or a scratch. It was serious.

I don't really want to go into the whole dynamics of what was wrong and what happened (something that I rather not ever think about again), but there was a lot of blood and a lot of freaking out on Sam's and my part.

That was when it truly got me, truly sunk in.

I hate hospitals. I completely loathe them, and never in a million years want to step foot in one. Because if I did, that would mean something serious must have happened, but not to me. To Danny.

And, I'm terrified of that.

* * *

**A/N: I am a strong believer that Tucker needs some love. He is such a great character to write, and I just love the friendship bond he has with Danny. I want to write more about it. I just love them and their bromance so much. :)**


End file.
